


Nick finds out

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: A mini chapter to my story 'Second Chances'. In a nutshell Natasha has been reincarnated and she wants to keep it secret, so no one tries to hurt her or Clint. Her name is now Kira Barton. Fury comes to find Clint with an offer and stumbles onto an unexpected surprise when he meets Kira.





	Nick finds out

Clint had been having a relatively relaxing day. Kira had gone out the morning to do her training, and Clint was relaxing by finishing off some projects. As he finished one he heard a knock at the door. He sighed before answering the door and found himself face to face with Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

“Fury?” Clint said 

“Barton” Fury greeted “So this is where you’ve been hiding, took a while to find you”

“Brilliantly. I chose well” Clint said with a smile and Nick could tell he was being honest. He’d known that after Natasha, Clint would never have returned. Strike Team Delta died with Natasha and so did Agent Barton much to his annoyance, still he hoped that maybe, even a little, he could appeal to Clint to help him retrieve the current intel required. Fury took a second to mourn for his strongest team. He’d grown fond of Natasha, even towards the end when she limited her contact with him, and they’d had disagreements of course, he’d still felt somewhat responsible for her and they’d still worked together well. 

“How can I help you?” Clint asked 

“I need your help again, or more to the point there could a problem that we need to stop in it’s track, and prevent anyone using it for the wrong reasosn to hurt people. It’s a simple recon. No contact. I need the best look out and that’s you” Nick began

“No” Clint answered “I’m not working for SHIELD anymore, or you or doing anything other people want me to do. I’m no longer Agent Barton. I’m simply Clint Barton”

“Freelance. 1 job. Just recon. No loss of life or engage in battle. I need someone who see’s well from a distance and that’s still you” Fury tried again “We can’t have this falling into the wrong hands”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, you know that. My answer remains the same” Clint said firmly 

At that moment another figure walked into the room, coming to a halt when she saw Clint had company and who it was. 

“Kira, these are just 2 people I used to work with Nick and Maria” Clint said smoothly 

“Nice to meet you, I’ll let you talk” Kira answered disappearing out of the room into what Fury assumed was a lounge area. 

“The reason I am not returning to work just walked in” Clint said with a smile “I’m finally happy. Do you have any idea what I went through when I lost Natasha? I’m not taking that risk again”  
“But you haven’t lost her, not really” Fury said his keen eyes picking up something familiar about Kira

“IF you are going to tell me about some bogus ‘she’s always in your heart crap’ then I suggest you don’t” Clint said firmly 

“Kira seems sweet. Nothing like Laura” Nick commented 

“They are different people” Clint said with a frown “They are hardly going to be the same”

“Clint, we really need this job. One more job, strictly recon, no conflict or engagement and then, we’ll leave you to retirement” Hill tried appealing using her relationship with Clint

“I’ve saved the world enough thanks, lost my partner too thanks because of it. I’m done. Someone else can save the world or whatever this mission is” Clint continued to stand firm 

“But you are a marksman, you must be bored here….and think of the loves you’d potentially save, that’s what you’ve always done” Maria tried to appeal to Clint’s humanity .  
Kira entered the room and glared at Nick Fury and Maria, before firmly coming to stand by Clint, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“He said No!” She said firmly standing beside him “Respect his choice. He is retired. Do not drag him into whatever mess you guys have dug up. He’s done his time.” Kira said firmly glaring at both Hill and Fury 

Nick watched her stance and pose, before nodding almost to himself, realizing who he was actually talking to and controlling the joy he suddenly felt. He gave a small smile, which confused Hill who had yet to catch on. The speech was incredibly familiar to one Natasha had given Fury, after New York when Clint was still recovering from his mind control with Loki. 

“Sir, she’s a civilian…” Hill began 

“No she’s not” Fury said looking at her “I remember a similar argument after a battle in New York, she is no more a civilian than he is. How?” Fury questioned looking at her intently and beginning to see what was hiding in this new body. 

“How what?” They answered in unison 

“Don’t fool a spy” Nick said with a smile 

“That’s not something we can discuss” Clint said “Sorry, let me introduce my wife properly, Kira Barton”

“Kira Barton. Really?” Nick said gazing at her for a second “A bland cover, but I recognize my favorite deflected spy anywhere even if she looks…like a whole new person. There are somethings that even a spy can’t hide”

Clint and Kira looked at each other, a silent conversation happening. The ones he used to have with Natasha, that used to creep Nick out. Somehow they always seemed to know what each other was thinking. It was something that was both good in the field, but also bad as Nick had often worried it would cloud their judgement, but it never had. Even when Natasha had almost lost Clint, she was the first one to volunteer to take him down, and in that moment a big piece of him had hoped that if it was Natasha, then Natasha would either be able to talk some sense into him or make sure he didn’t hurt anyone else. He trusted her to complete the job, whatever needed to be done. She’d always been able to do that. 

“My biggest question is, why didn’t you tell me?” Nick asked looking at Natasha and even Hill glanced around looking confused but a slow look of recognition appeared on her face. 

“Sir, who…it can’t be” She said catching onto what Fury had said 

“Yes, it is” Fury confirmed “I’d like to know how, when and more importantly why haven’t any of your former team been informed Natasha Romanoff?”

“Natasha Romanoff died at the bottom of the cliff. She is no longer alive and she never will be” Kira said firmly “and should something like happen, hyperthetically they would have had their reasons for not saying anything"

“Let me just assume you were dead…” Fury said 

“They most likely didn’t know who to trust” Natasha said looking first at Hill then glaring at Fury “The life of a spy right Nick? Trust among spies? It’s non existent in that line of work. Natasha would have done whatever you wanted at first, she wouldn't have given your death away, she mourned Nick. She shed tears for you. You did one good thing though, you showed her who she could trust. But even she grew tired of following orders and never knowing if she was on the right team. She always gave you what you needed but when you didn’t trust her after Hydra, why do you think she chose not to follow you? Myself, I’m not going to do that nor is my husband. We follow no one’s orders but our own.”

Nick looked at Kira, before his gaze wavered for a nano second, and then returned to his normal stare. 

“Touche” He answered solemnly “But Natasha's been gone 6 years, that’s along time not to tell anyone about whatever happened”

“People know Nick” Kira answered softly “It was Clint and my choice as to who we told, who we trusted not to use that information to their advantage, who wouldn’t make either us weapons, who would have left us alone to be happy. Natasha never got the happiness she deserved, but I will make damn sure Kira and Clint get the happy ending they deserve”

Clint nodded in agreement standing next to her, smiling at her proudly, his eyes full of the fierce love that had been so carefully hidden during their days as agents, or at least minimized. Nick looked at them both and knew he wouldn’t be able to persuade them. Kira was right. They deserved their happy ever after. He’d lost that relationship with them a long time ago. 

“I don’t agree but I respect your choice” Nick said “No one will bother the 2 of you again Mr and Mrs Barton. I think you’re right Kira, you are owed this. Hill this meeting never took place”

Fury took his leave nodding to Hill that it was time to go.

“This never happened Agent Hill” Fury said with confirmation 

“Yes sir” Hill nodded before sparing a glance at Kira. She dropped all pretence for a moment, before walking up to Kira and looking at her, she knew that look, Kira didn’t trust her. She didn’t hug her or hold out her hand. She chose to respect that and stepped back. 

“I’m glad your safe” She settled on 

Fury looked at his second in command, then back to his 2 former assassins. He moved forward awkwardly, before walking up to Kira, keeping his hands visible to show his intent. She made no move to move towards him, and he knew to keep his distance. 

“I’m glad you’ve both found happiness” He said “Kira, it was a pleasure meeting you. Look after each other”

They both nodded as Hill and Fury left without a backward glance. 

“Do you think he’ll keep his word?” Clint asked 

“He will. He might want us back, but even he knows how many sacrifices we’ve made. He will keep this quiet…because if he doesn’t…well then he might see what happens when you combine Kira and Natasha” She trailed off making Clint smile, before he slung an arm around her and kissed her lightly 

“Have I told you how much I love this side of you? You know the strong, feisty side of you?” He questioned 

“Maybe you should show me” Kira said with a smile 

“Now that would be a truly pleasurable mission” Clint said leaning forward to capture her lips. 

Outside Nick and Hill got in their car. Nick was releieved to see her again, he was fond of his young spy even with her dubious past, but knew he didn’t have that right anymore to ask her to do things. She was no longer Natasha Romanoff. She was someone different, as strong as Natasha no doubt but softer in many way, unless it came to defendng her family. Nick had always admired how she defended her family, to the best of her abilities. After his stunt, she never trusted him the same way again and he knew he would have done the same given her situation and he respected her for that. They drove off, both knowing they would never return and their secret would never be exposed.


End file.
